fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 216
When the Stars Are Filled All Over is the 216th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 41st episode of the 2014 series. Realizing that in order to stop Liberum Versus they must destroy Ophiuchus' body at the same time, Erza and the others strike the beast from different locations. Meanwhile, Happy and Natsu take flight and engage Ophiuchus' main body in battle, who proves to be a troublesome opponent. Lucy, Yukino and Hisui activate Gottfried, a spell capable of destroying the Celestial Globe that is transmitting power to the Celestial Spirit King. Summary As the Celestial Globe warms above the field, Natsu and Happy engage in a fight with Ophiuchus, with the latter brutalizing the Fairy Tail Mages with her Ocarina's "Dance of Death". Meanwhile, Levy reveals that the only way to stop Liberum Verus is to destroy the "Trinity": Ophiuchus, Astral Spirytus and the Celestial Globe. The Mages then set off to destroy the Snake Charmer's body from the inside out. Wendy and Lucy tries to demolish the Globe but their attacks are deflected, while Ophiuchus continues to overpower the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Exceed. As the Mages start wreaking havoc inside the caverns, Yukino summon Deneb to try to destroy the Globe, but in vain. As Wendy tries once more to assault the Globe, Ophiuchus crumbles the area around the group, resulting in Arcadios stuck under the boulders. Wendy then tends to his wounds, as the Celestial Globe releases a giant pillar of red energy, resulting in Ophiuchus to comment that Liberum has reached its final stage. Wendy then states that her Healing Magic is being nullified by the red light, causing Hisui to mourn in agony, taking the responsibility of what had happened. Lucy and Yukino then comfort her, telling her that she has suffered enough. As they encourage her, Hisui goes on with her final attempt and, with the help of the both Celestial Mages, casts a long-forgotten Magic named Gottfried. As the Princess goes on with incantation, Natsu continues to charge towards Ophiuchus. Meantime, the Mages have finally destroyed the entire lower part of Astral Spirytus, leaving only the upper surface. As Gottfried continues to strike the globe, Natsu activates his Black Fire Dragon Mode, charging towards Ophiuchus with his Darkness Phoenix Blade. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Ophiuchus (Eclipse) (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * |Ēra}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * |Majikku Kādo}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * ** ***Summoned the Swan, Deneb ** *** |Za Naito}} * Spells used * * * * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * |Wōtā Kāne}} * *Solid Script: Drill * |Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo}} * * * *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * *Solid Script: Bridge * |Aisu Gaizā}} * |Wōtā Nebura}} *Darkness Phoenix Blade Abilities used *Flight * *Limb Extension *Black Fire Dragon Mode *Swordsmanship Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} * Armors used * Items used *Celestial Globe *Ocarina *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Swan Key Navigation